Dancing In Tears
by Auria
Summary: Seiftis. Also a songfic, Twilight by Vanessa Carlton. Seifer is sent to D-District Prison recently after Time Compression. He escapes and is on the run. How is Quistis thrown into the mix? PG13 for swearing. !Winner of "Best Twist" in Seiftis Awards!
1. Stained By A Role

Dancing In Tears  
  
  
  
I was stained, with a role, in a day not my own...  
  
Quistis walked to her dorm door and swiped her card key through the small slot even with her hip. The door made a beeping sound and she walked in, closing it behind her. She sighed soflty and placed her card key on a small table next to the door, then she tossed her purse down near the table also. She plopped down onto her bed and began rubbing her temples, hoping it would take away her splitting headache.  
  
When she finally was convinced that her headache wouldn't go away unless she took something she got up off her bed and walked into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror.  
  
'Quistis...look at yourself. Whens the last time you had a good night's sleep?' Quistis thought idly to herself, observing her tired eyes and her dazed expression. It was like she was in a deep trans, not hearing half of what went on all the time. 'Oh well, everybody has they're good and bad moments...' she tried to convince herself everything in her life was normal.  
  
She brushed aside her thoughts as she remembered what she'd orginaly come to the bathroom for anyway, pills. She swung open the mirror that doubled as a small cabinet behind and rumaged through her various medical items. Cough syrup, a few bandaids, some itching cream. She stopped and came upon some pain relief pills. She quickly grabbed the bottle and opened it. She got a small glass of water and took three of them.  
  
Quistis walked back into her room boredly and sat on the bed. 'What shall I do tonight?' she thought to herself. 'Well, its the weekend, and the garden will be stopping near Deling tonight...maybe I'll go shopping?' she wondered. Every since the garden had been able to move, it had kept moving. Every night it would stop for the night, usually only stopping near cities on Fridays and Saturdays because students liked to go into the cities for parties and shopping and during school nights it would get in the way of students completing homework and other SeeD assignments.  
  
'Or maybe I could just get a good night's sleep?' she thought. She layed down on the bed deep in thought and before she knew it she was fast asleep.  
  
Later that day, around six at night or so, Quistis woke up. She stumbles sleepily into the bathroom and looked at herself, a mess. Her hair was all over the place, her make-up smeared, and her clothes were all wrinkled from her nap.  
  
'Well, I'm not tired anymore, I guess I'll go into Deling.' Quistis thought to herself as she stepped into the shower. When she was done washing she stepped out of the shower and pulled on a white robe. She walked over to her closet and picked out an outfit for that night. She chose black pants and a baby pink top, which was sleevless and had a small cut at the collar. She pulled her hair up in two buns, and left the two usual pieces of hair to fall next to her eyes. She examined herself in the mirror and decided on black eyeliner and a baby pink eye shadow to match. She decided just to wear some lip gloss, seeing as how she wasn't planning on seducing anybody with her lips that night. She looked over herself and knew it needed something, the outfit was lacking. She walked over to the closet and rumaged through it, and found a black leather jacket, longer than a regular coat, but shorter then a trench coat.  
  
'There.' she thought satisfied. She walked over to the table and picked up her card key. She bent over to picked up her purse and clumsily knocked it over with her foot in the process. It was open and a small container rolled out. She picked up the container and looked it over. It was her stress pills, she'd been taking them every since time compression, which was only a month ago. Remembering them she suddenly felt she needed one. She opened the bottle and carefully swallowed one without water. She put the container back in her purse.  
  
'Its alright. You'll pull through. These are only to help you, give you a lift.' she thought, feeling guilty for taking the stress pills. She denied that she was beginning to get addicted to them. She didn't even get them from Kadowaki for fear rumors would spread. She was really, at heart, ashamed of herself.  
  
She opened her dorm door and walked through the hallway, noticing several other students in casual clothing, getting ready to get out on their own too. She walked into the parking lot and rented a car. She didn't feel like walking into Deling alone, at night, with who know's what roaming the land.  
  
As she pulled into Deling she decided to cruise a little and see what there was to do. She noticed that most of the stores were now closing, seeing as how it was now eight at night. Her eyes eventually fell upon a bar called Calyptso's Lounge. She thought for a moment.  
  
'Hmm...well, I never have any fun. This might be an opportunity to get out and relieve some stress that I've been buckling under lately...' she thought. Almost on impulse she pulled into the small parking lot and got out of the car. She pulled her purse strap onto her shoulder and walked into the bar confidentally.  
  
Upon entering the bar she looked around thoughtfully. She noticed most of the bar was full, but very few were students or SeeDs from Balamb Garden. Thats most probably because they were all to young to drink. Quistis was only nineteen still, but she knew she could pass for twenty one, and walked over to a barstool and sat. There was hardly anyone around her on the stools. She silently sat her purse down on the counter and called over a bartender.  
  
The bartender was loud and obnoxious, obviously laughing over something with a customer. He stomped over to Quistis when she called and gave her a questioning look.  
  
"Yes, I'd like a strawberry martini please." she said, trying not to look at a huge scar he had over one eye, that had apprently blinded him. He nodded firmly and walked over to get her order from behind him. He came back soon enough and sat the martini down with a loud bang of glass hitting wood. Quistis was suprised the small glass didn't break.  
  
"That'll be five gil when you're done." the bartender said loudly. Quistis only nodded and sipped her martini.  
  
She'd finished that one and started a second when some loud Galbadian soldiers shoved their way in and sat at a table close behind hers. She tried to ignore them but they were so unbearably loud and clumsy in was hard to. She continued to ponder things in her thoughts when one of the men set his glass down with a loud bang.  
  
"Hey hey hey, look at this little lady here? Whats your name sugarmuffin? Ya wanna have some fun with alotta Galbadian soldiers tonight baby??" one of the men shouted to Quistis. Some whistling could be heard from the other soldiers that were with him. Quistis put ten gil on the counter to pay for her two martini and spun the stool around, grabbing her purse.  
  
"Why dont you shut that obnoxious mouth of yours before I remove your tongue from it permanently?" she snapped. The men around their ringleader "ooohd". Quistis narrowed her eyes in annoyance and strode out of the bar.  
  
Seifer had been sitting by himself in the corner of the bar. He'd seen the whole thing, and saw Quistis walked out of the bar. He smirked to himself. 'Never thought I'd see her again.' he amused himself with his thoughts.  
  
Quistis exited the bar, now with more fear in her than annoyance. She remembered there were about five men, and she was no chance against them. She quickly walked to the parking lot and noticed that the rented car was gone.  
  
"Oh shit! I forgot to lock it!!" she muttered aloud to herself. "Great...just my luck..." she said irritably. She remembered those guys from the bar and didn't feel comfortable being out in a parking lot alone. She quickly walked, almost ran, into a nearby alley. It probably wasn't a good idea, but it was the quickest way to get into some kind of safety. 


	2. Walked Into My Life

But as you walked into my life you showed whta needed to be shown...  
  
Seifer sat in the corner of the bar, taking a swig of his beer now and then, listening to idle bar conversation. He heard the men bustle around, and one say "I'm not gonna let a cocky blonde boss *me* around like that!" and they gathered their weapons and left. Seifer put a rinkled twenty gil note on the table for his two beers and exited the bar safe distance from the men, Hyperion in hand.  
  
Quistis walked down the dark alley, and she was glad she hadn't worn high heels that night, instead of her leather black boots. She looked around nervously, especially behind her. She saw a cat jump right out at her from underneath its box and screamed, but soon noticed it was only a stray cat and calmed down.  
  
The men heard a woman's scream and hurried down the alley, Seifer cautiously following.  
  
Quistis knew she heard something behind her and turned around to see a group of men staggering toward her. Her heart pounding, she turned and ran. However hard, her running was in vain, the men caught up to her and one grabbed her by the arm and threw her to the muddy ground. Then the same man that had thrown her down yanked her back up and shoved her against the brick wall of some apartments. He covered her mouth so her screaming couldn't be heard.  
  
"Think yer a smart one, do ya?!" he asked. Quistis's eyes glittered with tears, she didn't have Save The Queen.  
  
"Well, its not suitabe for a mere woman to talk to a man like that! I hope you have better manners in your next life because this one is gonna be over!" the man whispered in her ear.  
  
"Get away from her!!" Seifer yelled, running up with Hyperion firmly in his hand.  
  
"Fuck you!" One of them yelled. Seifer's eyes narrowed and the battle begun. First he lunged at the one holding Quistis against the wall and killed him quickly with one slice at the neck. Then he quickly turned to stick Hyperion straight through the gut of another who was going to attack him from behind. The other three men ran away, realizing this was the traitor Seifer Almasy they were against. The one who'd almost completed time compression.  
  
Seifer was breathing heavily, watching them run away. Quistis stood, staring at Seifer in shock.  
  
"Weren't you sent to the D-District Prison?!" she almost yelled at him. Seifer laughed.  
  
"You can never lock up Seifer Almasy and expect to keep him!!" he said triumphantly. Quistis's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Its not something to joke about, Almasy." she said coldly. Seifer looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Hey, I just saved your life Trepe. You could at *least* say "Thanks"!" he said, becoming annoyed. Quistis just shook her head slowly.  
  
"I won't tell them you escaped...thats thanks enough." she said quietly. Seifer just glared. Quistis picked up her purse which was thrown aside amongst the commotion and walked the other direction the men ran in.  
  
"So where are you off to?" he asked, almost no worry in his voice, just curiousity.  
  
"Off to hitch a ride, because I'm so lucky tonight that my rented car has been stolen. That'll be a *real* nice thing to pay for, won't it?!" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Want a ride?" Seifer said. Quistis turned and observed Seifer. 'He'll probably want something in return, after all he's still the same arrogant, greedy bastard he always was.' she thought to herself.  
  
"No. I can take care of my self, I'm a big girl now, you know?" she said. Seifer shrugged.  
  
"Have it your way then. I can't say I'll be around next time you're attacked though." he said unconcerned and walked the opposite way down the alley. Quistis just shook her head and continued walking. She'd been through a lot that night and she wasn't ready for more. She hitched a ride in a cab that would take her back out to the garden and safely to her dorm.  
  
Upon entering her dorm she took two more stress pills. 'Its alright...you've been through a lot today....they'll help you sleep.' she thought, trying to convince her concious that she wasn't addicted.  
  
She crawled into her bed, make-up on and all. She didn't have class the next morning and it didn't matter to her what time she got up.  
  
As she tried to drift off to sleep all she could see was Seifer's face. Why had he helped her anyway? Hadn't he previously tried to kill her? 


	3. Always Knew What Was Right

and I always knew what was right, just didn't know that I might....  
  
Quistis woke up that morning feeling very unkept and very sick. Her knows was stuffy and her eyes seemed puffy.  
  
She got out of bed and took a shower, dressing in some greyish blue jeans and a red shirt with flaired sleeves afterword. She pulled hair hair back in a ponytail and walked out of her dorm, headed for some breakfast in the cafeteria. She felt miserable, maybe her friends would cheer her up.  
  
As she entered the cafeteria and got in line she noticed Selphie, Rinoa, and Zell were already eating their breakfast. She got her food and went to sit at their table.  
  
"Hi Quistis!!" Selphie said excitedly. Quistis mustered up the best smile she could.  
  
"Hello guys...whats up?" Quistis said, sitting down in a chair and grabbing her plastic fork, fixing to dig in to her warm, syrupy pancakes.  
  
"Well, me and Selphie were just discussing what dress we were going to wear to the Garden Formal, and Zell was stuffing his face with hotdog." Rinoa said, "even though it's eight o'clock in the morning!" she said to Zell. Zell looked up with mock innocent, mouthfull of food.  
  
"I hope Irvine asks me to go!" she said. "Rinoa's so lucky, she'll have no problem finding *her* date..." Selphie said, teasing Rinoa. Rinoa just smiled and poked Selphie teasingly.  
  
"So what do you plan on wearing Quistis?" Rinoa asked. Quistis sighed.  
  
"I'm not sure.." Quistis said. You couldn't say it was the most exciting comment. Selphie frowned.  
  
"Whats wrong Quistis? You look really tired..." Selphie said. Quistis shook her head, sniffing again. She already knew she was coming down with something. Must have been the cold alley.  
  
"I'm fine...I just have a bit of a stuffy nose." Quistis said, trying to smile.  
  
"Okay, I'll take your word for it, but it sure doesn't look like a stuffy nose is all thats wrong..." Selphie said, nibbling an oatmeal cookie.  
  
"Yeah, well, I have to go. I've got to take care of some business." Quistis said, remembering how her car had been stolen and she had to at least report it. Rinoa just gave a worried expression and slightly waved as Quistis got up from the table. Zell said something that sounded like 'Bye' through his hotdog-chewing.  
  
Quistis threw away the remaining pieces to her pancakes and put the tray in the bin for washing. She left the room, and made her way upstairs via the elevator, and into Cid's office.  
  
"Headmaster Cid?" Quistis asked. He looked up from some writing he was doing and smiled.  
  
"Quistis, what brings you to my little office?" he asked, cheerfully. Quistis winced, she didn't exactly want to spoil his good mood, but nevertheless, it had to be reported.  
  
"Um, sir, I took one of the rental cars out last night. When I got out of the-" Quistis stuttered, she'd almost finished with "bar" but she knew she'd get in trouble for that. "cafe, my car was gone." she finished. "I wasn't sure what to do, so I'm reporting this to you." she said. Cid stood up.  
  
"And was the door locked when you left it?" he asked, curiously. Quistis shook her head. Cid rubbed his forehead, showing stress.  
  
"I'll just report it to the Deling police. I'll let you off the hook this time Quistis, simply because of your courage in defeating Ultimecia. Just call this a little payback from me. You are dismissed.." he said as he sat back down and continued to write.  
  
Quistis quickly turned and exited the office before he changed his mind. She certainly didn't have the gil to pay for a car. She needed something to pass the time so she headed to the quad, where she figured Selphie would be, since breakfast was over.  
  
Sure enough Selphie was there with some other Garden Festival Members. Selphie smiled when she saw Quistis.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Selphie asked, jokingly. Quistis cracked her first real smile that day.  
  
"I needed something to pass time and figured I'd see what you're up to, you're usually enough entertainment on your own." Quistis joked back. Selphie rolled her eyes mockingly.  
  
"Welllllll, today I'm directing the band here." Selphie said, motioning to various band members with instruments. "They're practicing songs for the Garden Formal." she finished.  
  
"Oh" Quistis said. "What songs will be played?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Well, of the ones I can think of off the top of my head, we're playing Waltz for the Moon, Eyes on Me, Bollero of Fire, Seeing Smoke, and this new one called Dancing In Tears..." Selphie said, pointing to a music sheet she had in her had. Quistis looked over it.  
  
"It goes like this, hmm, hmm hmm hmm, hmm hmm hmm" Selphie said, starting to hum the rhythm. Quistis smiled.  
  
"It sounds pretty, who wrote it?" Quistis asked.  
  
"I dunno, I found it in a box of music sheets I recovered from the basement. It looks to be old..." Selphie said. Quistis raised her eyeborws impressed. She sniffed again, her stuffy nose bothering her.  
  
"I think I really *should* go take a nap.." Quistis said, yawning. Selphie nodded.  
  
"See ya later then, Quisty!" she said, waving as Quistis walked off. 


	4. Peel Away And Choose To See

peel away and choose to see with such a different sight...  
  
Quistis woke up at around three in the morning, and couldn't go back to sleep. She turned on the TV, hoping she could find something on that was interesting. She flipped through the channels and stopped on a channel with a reporter talking matter-of-factly.  
  
"Just a week ago, after the shocking events of near time compression, Seifer Almasy has was sent here to the D-District Prison. Suprisingly, the prison with the most hi-tech surveillance software has let Almasy slip through their fingers. He's been sited around Fisherman's Horizon, and more recently, Deling City. If anyone has any information please call this number." the reporter finished as a number flashed red and yellow on the screen.  
  
Quistis watched in shock. They'd found him?!  
  
'That stupid bastard...thought he could just run from the law all his life, did he? Well, he'll get whats coming...' Quistis thought, contentedly. She tried to convince herself fully that he'd dug this hole for himself, and now he deserved to be buried in it, but something didn't seem so right. The smallest part of her hoped he was now far from the law, where he wouldn't be caught.  
  
Almost the next second she felt guilty for feeling like this. Hadn't he committed attempted murder? He'd not alone tried to kill her, but he'd been Ultimecia's advocate in Time Compression! He'd tried to ruin the world, and for what?! Nothing! He was a madman and deserved to be locked up for the rest of his life!  
  
And still, she was glad that she didn't rat him out. She was glad that it couldn't be blamed on her, because she'd kept her mouth shut about the whole ordeal. She flipped off the TV and pulled up her covers, laying down. She couldn't fall asleep that night. Her heart, for some reason, was with Seifer, hoping he was okay. Her head, was scolding her heart for feeling like that. Any logic person would agree he needed to be locked up...but wasn't she a logical person? How much had she changed? 


	5. Never Cared, Never Wanted

never cared, never wanted, never sought to see what flaunted...  
  
Quistis woke up that morning in a cold sweat. She'd had that same dream again, the one with Ultimecia. She'd been glaring them down, the same evil malice that flickered through her eyes in the real battle. That same image had been haunting Quistis every since the battle with Ultimecia and she knew it would never stop.  
  
She woke up, took a shower, and dressed in her SeeD uniform. She had class today and was *not* looking forward to it. After Time Compression she'd agreed to once again take a job as an instructor, of course now she was paid more.  
  
She had time to get a hot tea from the cafeteria and walk briskly to her classroom, lesson plan in hand. As she enetered she put her lesson plan on her desk and skimmed the classroom. Some students were there, mostly Trepies. She shook the gathering smile from her face, would she ever rid herself of these obsessors?  
  
She decided to make use of them and grabbed a stack of papers, walking over to their little group.  
  
"Could you put one of these at every desk? I'd appreciate it." she said, smiling. The Trepie girl nodded enthusiastically and took the papers. Quistis turned on one heel and went back over to her desk, and sat down.  
  
She picked up her hot tea and looked over her desk, seeing the Garden Daily, the Garden newspaper. She picked it up, noticing Seifer on the cover.  
  
And it read..." Seifer Almasy On The Loose!!!" Quistis set her tea down slowly, consentrating even more. " Shortly after being defeated by Squall Leonhart and his companions Almasy was sent directly to D-District Prison with a life sentence for his actions in Time Compression. Now what has the world come to when our most hi-tech Prison can't hold one man? This walking stick of lit dynamite is on the run."  
  
Quistis stopped reading, 'Walking stick of lit dynamite?' she reapeted in her mind. Seifer wasn't a stick of dynamite, he was a scared little boy. Her eyes flickered annoyance underneath her chic glasses. The bell suddenly rung with what seemed like deafening volume and made Quistis jump slightly in her chair.  
  
Looking up and seeing all the students were in class she stood up.  
  
"Class, as you see on your desks, there will be a pop quiz on our most recent chapter, Battle Operations. It covers most of the emergency backup plans that could help in some cases when theres nothing else to do. You'll have all period to finish it." she said authoratively. She liked the fact that she was instructor again, she was in charge.  
  
Before she sat down her eyes skimmed over Seifer's empty desk. Obviously there just weren't enough students put in her class and a desk was left available. She narrowed her eyes at it and sat.  
  
However annoyed she tried to convince herself she was, she had to admit she missed him in the slightest bit. He'd always sit back there, adding his own side comments on various things, putting in his smart ass remarks about the lesson and such. She usually tried to ignore him or just give him detention, but now she kind of wanted him to be back in that desk. A part of her classroom seemed gone or empty without him there.  
  
It suddenly occured to her that she was still standing, she'd been spacing out apparently. She sat down hurriedly and took a sip of her tea, which was no longer even hot. 'Cafeteria can't even buy styrofoam cups so we can have hotter drinks..' she thought, annoyed.  
  
The class was busily working on their quiz's when she looked up at the clock, and she couldn't believe it had only been fifteen minutes since she walked into the classroom. She sighed, she had not gotten very much sleep and either needed a nap, or a drink with much more caffiene.  
  
As soon as her first class was over she left the stuffy classroom to get some fresh air. She walked out on the small balconey down the hall from her classroom and leaned against the rail. She looked out over the grassy plains of centra, where they were traveling over right now. She was thankfull she wasn't out on the feilds, fighting beast after beast like she'd been only a few weeks ago. She liked her routine life, and was glad to have it back.  
  
Seifer, down on the centra plain, saw the Balamb Garden in the distance. He quickly jumped into the cargo truck he'd "borrowed" from the D- District Prison and pulled it deep into a nearby patch of trees where it would be out of sight. He calmly lit a ciggarette and looked up at the Garden, taking a puff of his cigarette in thought.  
  
His thoughts wandered to Quistis. He remembered her scared eyes in that alley. Why was he thinking of Trepe? She'd ratted him out. She'd told the world how Almasy escaped and thats why he was being chased right now. Why would his thoughts be wasted on her?  
  
He smoked in silence, watching the Garden pass, it was now almost over the little grove of trees he was hiding in. Something made him want to be back in that Garden, in Trepe's classroom. He missed that classroom. He missed everything about the Garden, he just wouldn't admit missing her.  
  
His thoughts on her suddenly turned from annoyance to vengence. He wanted to get her back for telling his secret. Why did Trepe have to be so follow-the-rules-by-the-bookish? She couldn't just let him go on about his business, even when he'd saved her life. Stuck-up bitch.  
  
He threw down the but of his cigarette and stomped on it a few times, putting it out. Now it was set in his mind. Wherever that Garden stopped for the ngiht, he needed to be. He wanted Quistis to know how she'd ruined his escape and life.  
  
He got into his truck and waiting until the Garden was barely in sight, then started up the engine, and proceeded to follow it. He could see the massive Garden, but anyone aboard it couldn't see his little cargo truck miles behind.  
  
Quistis had finished with her second class and was now in her dorm, looking through a clothes catalog. She was bored out of her mind, she couldn't wait for this Garden to stop moving so she could escape. She'd taken two more stress pills after her second class, but it didn't seem like they were working. She only had two left and needed to get to a pharmacy *somewhere*, *anywhere*, so she could get a refill on them. Anything but going to Kadowaki, Kadowaki would have every question in the world to ask her and Quistis was not about to answer them all.  
  
She heard some tapping on the door. "Come one in." she said loud enough for the person to hear. Selphie trotted in.  
  
"Hi Quisty....watcha readin'?" Selphie asked, sitting on the bed noticing Quistis's catalog.  
  
"Just seeing if theres anything good in this." Quistis said, looking up at Selphie.  
  
"Guess what! Garden's stopping at Balamb tonight, so we're all going to Mrs. Dincht's house for dinner. Do you wanna come?" Selphie asked. Quistis smiled. A nice home-cooked meal didn't sound half bad at the moment.  
  
"Sure. I need a nice "family" dinner." Quistis said, setting hte catalog on the table. Selphie slightly frowned.  
  
"Quisty, you've been acting kinda sad lately...like you're not happy." Selphie said unsurely.  
  
"No, its just what happened...its still getting to me." Quistis said, hugging a pillow in her lap. Selphie smiled.  
  
"Well, you gotta cheer up. Things are gonna be way better now." she said. Quistis smiled. Same old Selphie, Time Compression sure hadn't changed her. If only she had the same naive attitude Selphie did, then maybe she'd be happy too. Or was it just that Selphie was good at hiding her feelings? 


	6. So On Purpose, So In My Face

so on purpose, so in my face, couldn't see beyond my own place...  
  
Quistis, Selphie, Zell, Squall, Rinoa, Ellone and Irvine all met at the gate to go to Mrs.Dincht's together. Ellone had baked Mrs. Dincht an apple pie for her kindness in inviting them to dinner. Quistis thought this would be a nice night to relax and relieve some stress.  
  
Instead of paying money just for the short distance from the entrance to Balamb to the Dincht's house they decided to walk. They'd had a nice dinner. Steak, salad, and baked potatoe was the menu that night. After they'd all stuffed themselves, visited, and stuffed themselves with desert they decided it was time to go.  
  
They all went into the Garden together, then, it being late, departed to their dorms. Quistis walked back onto that balconey before going to her room, she wasn't sleepy.  
  
As she opened the door someone grabbed her arm, pulled her outonto the balconey, and shut the door, locking it. Whoever it was held her mouth shut, then slowly turned her around. Once she saw who it was she stopped her screaming and fought harder to shove Seifer away. She succeeded and stepped back, breathing heavily.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing Seifer!!" Quistis said very loudly, brushing off her clothes.  
  
"I didn't want them to hear you scream, Trepe." he said coldly. "I want to know why the fuck you're telling people about me escaping?!" he asked harshly. Quistis slightly flinched at the harshness in his words, and he saw her, only making him feel more powerful.  
  
"I didn't tell anyone you bastard! I don't know what you're talking about!" she shouted at him. She felt as if she was going to cry with frustration, but refused to let the tears come up. He wouldn't have the honor of seeing her tears.  
  
"Don't lie to me Quistis!!!" he said even harsher, using her first name. He lurched forward at her, towering over her. She simply stood, staring into his emerald eyes.  
  
"I didn't tell anyone, now leave me be." she said monotonely, looking him straight in the eyes. She saw that glimmer of relief in his eyes, as if he'd hoped she wasn't the one who told, so she wouldn't have to face his wrath, wrath that was hardly controlled.  
  
"Quistis, don't ever lie to me." he said calmly. She simply stared. "This isn't a game, its my life."  
  
"Well how can you expect people to treat you like your life means something when you play with it like its a game?!" she asked irritably. Seifer backed up a little. He pulled out Hyperion and brought it to his wrist.  
  
"Oh?! Is it such a game now?!?" he said, madly.  
  
"Seifer, you're going crazy!" Quistis said, trying to snatch Hyperion, but failing. Seifer laughed lunatically.  
  
"You don't want me to die, Instructor?!" he asked.  
  
"You don't want to die! You like to pretend you're important but you can't admit you're not! Your rank in this world bothers you Seifer!! You won't die until you're king you arrogant ass!!" Quistis shouted. The words must have struck something, because he dropped Hyperion.  
  
"So you're saying I'm meaningless...I'm nothing?" he asked, softly. Quistis winced.  
  
"Seifer...you've done this to yourself...you've screwed your own life up! Don't ever take it out on me!" Quistis shouted bitterly. She turned and grabbed the doorknob but Seifer grabbed her wrist.  
  
"I never meant to take it out on you." he said softly. Quistis turned her head and studied his face. He looked back. She shook her head and tried to pull away but he gripped her wrist tighter.  
  
"Quistis." he said in a slightly louder voice. She looked back, worry in her eyes. "You can walk away if you want. Go ahead, its probably what I would do too." he said, trying to sound casual but his voice cracked. Tears gathered in her eyes and she turned the knob, leaving him on the balconey. 


	7. Not To Behold What I Could Hold

and it was so easy, not to behold what I could hold...  
  
Quistis woke up to the sound of her dorm phone ringing. She sat up and looked around tiredly, then wiped a tear from her cheek. She looked at her pillow, and it was slightly wet. She'd been crying in her sleep.  
  
The sound of the ringing phone was getting irritating, what could be so important that someone would call her this early? She looked at the clock, and it was already twelve in the afternoon. Her second class was already half way through, Cid must have found a substitute for her classes. She yawned and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hmm?" she said lazily. Rinoa's worried voice could be heard over the reciever.  
  
"Where've you been?! We were worried! You're usually so...punctual. If you were going to miss class you would have normally called. Is everything alright?" she asked, all the words spilling from her mouth in a rush. Quistis yawned again.  
  
"I've been sleeping Rinoa...I was tired." she said slowly. Rinoa gave a light hearted giggle.  
  
"Well, Squall took the job of teaching your class for the day....I visited during my break hour...its a mess." Rinoa giggled and Quistis grinned. "He doesn't know what he's doing in there. Can you imagine, Squall, up in front of a class of students, speaking to them?!" Rinoa laughed even louder and Quistis stifled a laughed.  
  
"Well, just calling to check up on you. Now that I know you're okay I guess I'll let you get some more sleep." Rinoa said.  
  
"Thats okay, I think I'll get myself cleaned up and get some lunch. I'm starving." Qusitis said.  
  
"Well, okay. I'll probably be in the quad with Selphie, helping her manage the band. Which reminds me, we're looking for someone to sing a song at the Garden Formal. It has to be mushy and romantic because its for the couple's song. Would you wanna try?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Um...not really. I can play the piano, but thats about it. We might end up with a Garden of deaf students after my performance." Quistis joked.  
  
"Well, come by my dorm tonight and let me hear you sing. So far we've got no one for this and the formal is three weeks away." Rinoa said.  
  
"How about I'll just let you know if I change my mind." Quistis said. Rinoa sighed.  
  
"Oookay. But if you're not interested, could you maybe spread the word?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Sure. Gotta go, bye." Quistis said.  
  
"Buh-bye." Rinoa said. Quistis put the reciever back in it's place and stood up, yawning. She didn't exactly feel like a million gil today. Her back ached, her temples throbbed, and she was very stressed about the whole Seifer escape ordeal.  
  
She took a shower, and dressed in her SeeD uniform. She put her hair in its usual bun and grabbed her purse on her way out of the dorm. She went to the cafeteria, had some lunch, then headed to the quad to waste some time with Rinoa and Selphie. She hung out there for a few hours, helping them with whatever. Afterward she got some dinner from the cafeteria, then was on her way to her dorm when she remembered last night on the balconey. Where was Seifer? Had he left? She decided to check for herself.  
  
After going up the elevator and down the hall she came to the door to the balconey. She gently pushed it open, her heart beating rapidly. She looked around and to her left was Seifer, sitting on the ground. She walked onto the balconey and shut the door quickly.  
  
"Seifer, what are you still doing here?!" she asked harshly, but quietly. Seifer smirked.  
  
"Where else do I have to go?" he asked. Quistis narrowed her eyes.  
  
"You're going to get caught." she said. Seifer smirked again.  
  
"Maybe." he chuckled. "My lifes Hell anyway, its not like it gets any better than this. All I can do is savor my days when I can still see the stars out on the balconey." he said. Quistis sat down next to him.  
  
"Seifer, theres nothing I can do. Its under Squall's control. He's the one pressing charges, he's the only one that can drop them." Quistis said, looking away. Seifer cursed under his breath about Squall.  
  
"But you know Seifer," Quistis turned to look at Seifer. "you deserve everything you suffer from now." she said. Seifer grimaced.  
  
"I was hypnotized by that witch. I'd like to see Squall be hypnotized, then see how much of a "hero" he is." Seifer said. Quistis winced.  
  
"Well Seifer, theres nothing I can do. I'm going to bed." Quistis said as she got up. Seifer didn't even look at her, he just spoke.  
  
"Quistis, you see that star, that dim one? You see how its clouded over by darkness, even though its distant and cold, you know its there. You know theres a hidden beauty there. I wonder how many people have actually noticed that?" Seifer said, finishing his sentence with a look at her.  
  
Quistis had stopped walking when he spoke. She had her hand on the knob. Her eyes watered. He was trying to tell her something.  
  
"Goodnight, Seifer." she ended all other conversation and left the balconey. 


	8. Change Whatever Came Within These Shallo...

but you taught me I could change whatever came within these shallow days...  
  
Quistis walked into her dorm aand set her purse on the table, almost in tears. She walked to the window and looked outside. Was there really nothing she could do? See hated the thought of Seifer never being able to see the stars again...or did she hate the thought of never being able to see him again?  
  
What was wrong with her? Why did she all of the sudden care about Seifer? He'd always been so inconsiderate about her, not to metion anyone else's feelings. Why did she melt when she looked into his sad eyes. It was like the fierce lion she'd previously loathed was now a miamed lion, and she hated it.  
  
She looked at the phone, was it too late to call Squall and talk about it? No, but never the less, he'd probably reprimand her about how she was letting her pity get in the way, and how much suffering he'd caused. The world was a very unfair place.  
  
She took her bottle of stress pills from her purse and took two more, her last ones. She needed these, and a good night's sleep. Everything would be better in the morning.  
  
She woke up early next morning, and got ready for her class. She taught class and nothing really interesting happened that afternoon except for the fact that Seifer might still be on that balconey. She dismissed her class for lunch and decided to get some herself.  
  
After getting her food and paying she started to go sit at the table with Zell and Ellone, but remembered Seifer again. Had he eaten? Was he still there? She had to go check. She hated feeling like she had to in-a- way take care of him, but the feeling crept over her and she couldn't fight it off. She went up the elevator, down the hall, and onto the balconey to see Seifer still there.  
  
She set her lunch tray in front of him and put her hands on her hips.  
  
  
  
"Why are you still here?" she asked, exasperated. Seifer raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't try to sound suprised, the only reason you came up here was to see if I was still here, Quistis." he said. She rolled her eyes, he'd out smarted her, a new experience for Quistis Trepe, to be out smarted.  
  
"Well, eat up. Even though I hate the thought of getting caught, I hate the thought of you up here starving more." she said.  
  
"Oh, I feel so loved." Seifer said sarcastically. He grabbed the sub- sandwich from the cafeteria tray and took a huge bite. Quistis took the apple from the tray and began eating it herself, sitting next to Seifer.  
  
"Seifer, I'm going to talk to Squall. I'll see if he can ease up on your sentence. I don't think he's being fair." Quistis said. Seifer raised his eyebrows in suprise. Quistis was on his side?  
  
"This doesn't mean I consider you a trustworthy friend now. It just means that I don't like the way Squall is handling this, and I'm going to tell him that." she said. Seifer ceased his eating and set down the sandwich.  
  
"Well, Quistis, its quite different for me. I do consider you a trustworthy friend. Notice how I almost kill you, and now your bringing me food so I don't starve? Your a really great woman Quistis, don't let anyone tell you different." Seifer said. Quistis tried not to blush at his complements. How was it that when those words came from Seifer's lips it made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world? She tried to push aside her girlish feelings.  
  
"Seifer, I have to get to class." Quistis stood up, grabbing her purse.  
  
"Okay. Thank you Quistis, really. I think your the only person I've been able to trust my whole life up until now." Seifer said. Quistis smiled slightly.  
  
"Bye." she said as she left. Why was Seifer being so nice? Was he using her as a get-out-of-jail-free ticket, or did he really care? Her brain told her the former, her heart the latter. Which was a smarter or more benifecial thing to follow, heart or mind? Why did she tire herself with so many questions?! Thoughts whirled in her head like a hurricane, threatening to drive her mad. 


	9. As The Sun Shines Through

as the sun shines through it pushes away and pushes ahead...  
  
As she left the balconey, deep in thought, she bumped into Selphie, who was singing some song about train, skipping merrily down the corridor.  
  
"Whoa! Sorry Selphie!" she said as she helped the petite brunette off the ground, where she'd fallen after running into the taller blonde.  
  
"Thats okay. I was just on my way out onto the balconey. Gonna get some fresh air, ya know?" Selphie said tipping her head to the side slightly.  
  
"Um..." Quistis had to make up some way to keep Selphie off the balconey, and fast. "Well, Selphie, I was actually working on a little suprise wedding present for Squall and Rinoa out there. Its gonna be a suprise for everybody, so you can't go out there." Quistis said, without a stutter.  
  
"Oh...okay. I'll just go crack a window or something. See ya later Quis!" she said, then turned and started skipping the other direction. Quistis breathed a sigh of relief, then smiled, shaking her head at Selphie's happy-go-lucky attitude. Luckily it was Selphie she'd run into and not someone less gullible.  
  
She picked up her purse, which had slipped off her shoulder during the collision, and continued down the hall and up the elevator, she was going to have a talk with Squall.  
  
As she opened the door to his office he looked up from some papers he was apparently reading.  
  
"Hello Quistis." he said, getting up from his chair.  
  
Quistis smiled and walked in, Squall sure had become more welcoming since Rinoa.  
  
"Hi Squall. I've been needing to talk to you about something." Quistis said.  
  
"Oh? What is it?" he asked, taking his seat, then motioning for her to take a seat also.  
  
Quistis sit in the reddish brown leather chair and continued. "Its about Seifer's sentence. Don't you think a life sentence is a bit unfair? He was hypnotized or possessed, or however you choose to put it." she said a bit unsurely. Squall's eyebrows raised as he became suprised.  
  
"Quistis...I don't understand. Why are you defending Seifer? Didn't he try to kill you, as he did the rest of us? I have no feeling that life in jail is an unjust punishment for him." Squall said , arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Squall...I just want you to consider easing up on him a bit." Quistis said.  
  
"Theres nothing to 'consider'. As soon as I catch him he's going straight to prison." Squall said with a note of finalization in his voice. Quistis sighed.  
  
"Squall, you're letting bitter feelings get in the way of good judgment. He's only 19, he doesn't deserve to be sentenced to jail for the rest of his life!" Quistis said. Squall stood up.  
  
"Why have you suddenly come in here preaching to me about what is good judgement Quistis?! He was Ultimecia's little lap dog during Time Compression. He deserves what any other fool would deserve in his place. Being Seifer has nothing to do with it." he said.  
  
Quistis stood up to meet his gaze. "You know very well it does. You know that it would just show Seifer how big and bad you are by locking him up! You not only want to put him back in his place, you're trying to put him below that. I think he understands his life is in your hands, you can stop being a tyrant!" Quistis said rather loudly.  
  
"How would you know all this about him? You havent seen him for weeks! At least I think you havent seen him for weeks, have you?" Squall asked.  
  
"Squall, all I ask is that you learn how to forgive. He's one year older than you. One year. Imagine your life being ripped from you, like you're doing to him. Would you be running from prison also? Just think about that." Quistis said, and turned to leave the office.  
  
Just as she was turning the doorknob to leave, she heard a suspision in Squall's voice, "You never answered my question." he said. She paused, then left the room. 


	10. Fills The Warmth Of Blue And Leaves A Ch...

it fills the warmth of blue, and leaves a chill instead...  
  
Quistis left the office and headed to her class. After class was over for the day,she stayed late and graded some tests, then she ate dinner in the cafeteria. Then she went to her dorm and change her clothes. She grabbed an apple from a fruit bowl on her counter and left the dorm.  
  
Quistis walked down the hall, up the elevator, down another hall, and opened the door and walked out onto the balconey.  
  
"I talked with Squall earlier. Soon I was yelling...one thing happened after another, and now he seems suspitious of me....c'mon, I'm taking you to my dorm. I think you'll be a lot safer there." Quistis said. Seifer's eyebrows raised in amazement. "And I brought this for you." she finished, tossing him the apple.  
  
"If we're caught, you'll be facing trial too..." he said as he caught the apple. Quistis shook her head.  
  
"It doesn't matter, Squall's out of hand. I'm standing up for what i think is right." she said.  
  
"And when did you start thinking defending me was right?" Seifer countered.  
  
Quistis stood, dumbfounded. However rude that remark was, it was also an intelligent question, but one she couldn't answer.  
  
"C'mon, lets go.." she said. He smirked and stood up. Quistis rolled her eyes, he was smirking because he'd left her without an answer.  
  
Fortunatly nobody saw them on their way to Quistis's dorm, being as late as it was.  
  
As they entered the room Seifer gave a whistle. "So this is the accomodation they give to instructors? Nice place." he said.  
  
"Thanks..." Quistis said with an eye roll. "You'll sleep on the floor behind the couch over there. That way if someone rings the bell in the morning I can answer it and they won't see you."  
  
"Okay....say, do you have anything up here to eat beside's apples?" he asked.  
  
"Bananas." Quistis said. "Its not an aprtmant, theres no fridge. I just keep a fruit bowl for late-night snacks."  
  
"Oh." he said. He bit into the apple while Quistis threw a blanket and pillow behind the couch, which face the door. She yawned and walked into her bedroom, then shut and locked the door.  
  
"Yeah, I see how it is." he walked up and said next to the bedroom door. "Lock that door..." he mumbled. He heard a snort on the other side of the door, obviously Quistis's.  
  
She lay in her bed that night pondering his remark...'And when did you start thinking defending me was right?'.....when did she? She'd always considered Seifer a nuisance. One who was always causing problems. Why was she all of the sudden growing on him, like a friend? 


	11. Be So Blind To All That Is So Real

and I didn't know that I could be so blind to all that is so real...  
  
Quistis woke up and put on her white robe, then opened her bedroom door to find Seifer still sleeping. She took a shower and dressed in her bedroom, then again walked out of the room to see him still sleeping. She inwardly smiled when he gave a queit snore. How rare it must be to see Seifer so vulnerable. She wondered how many people had actually seen him like this. He almost looked happy.  
  
She grabbed her briefcase with lesson plans and assignments she used in her teaching and left the room, making sure to lock the door.  
  
She walked down the hallway, and went up the elevator, then down another hallway and into her classroom where she saw three trepies were thirty minutes early for class.  
  
"Hello Instructor Trepe!" one said.  
  
"How are you doing Intstructor Trepe?" another asked.  
  
"I did some extra credit!" exclaimed the third, giving her two other trepie friends a smug look as if she had won the "Who Can Suck Up To The Teacher The Best" game or something.  
  
Quistis smiled and sat at her desk. "Hello, I'm good, and give me the extra credit so I can grade it." she said, answering them all. Class was going to be long today.  
  
After her first class ended, which lasted from eight in the morning till lunch, she went to the cafeteria and ate. She didn't bother with Seifer, if he was hungry enough, he'd choke down a few apples. She was now sitting at her desk as the students for her second class filed in.  
  
After second class she'd had to stay late again grading papers.  
  
As soon she was done with the papers she walked briskly to her dorm where Seifer was watching the TV, laying on her bed in her bedroom!  
  
"Seifer Almasy! Get up!" she said in a harsh whisper.  
  
"What?! It's the only TV!" he said back in the same hushed voice.  
  
"Get off my bed! Now! Get off!" she said trying to push him off. He laid there like dead-weight laughing his ass off. She couldn't help but laugh at her own vain attempts to push him off her bed.  
  
After a few seconds of pushing and pulling she grabbed the blanket on the bed and started pulling it off, him coming with it. Soon he fell off, and she fell forward onto him tripping over the blankets. She stifled her laughter as did he.  
  
"Now look what happens when you don't listen!" she said in mock authority.  
  
"Is this another lesson, Intsructor?" he asked. He'd caught her off guard again. Why were his words leaving her speechless lately? It was just Seifer. Same old Seifer. But to hear him say Instructor to her brought painful memories of before Time Compression, when she still taught him in her classroom. When he was still treated fairly.  
  
She quickly came back to her senses and playfully smacked him over the head. She stood up and tried to walked off, but was caught off guard when he grabbed her ankles and brought her back down with a loud thump.  
  
"No, no, no...you never answered my question. Teacher's are supposed to have an answer to everything..." he said. She looked into his emerald eyes. They looking like they were, for once, laughing. She smiled and shook her head.  
  
"No, this is not a lesson, merely advice." she said, again trying to stand up. "Now if you'll let me go, I'll head down to the cafeteria and get us both some dinner." she said.  
  
He nodded. "But won't it look suspisious if you bring two trays back up here?" he asked.  
  
"Precisely, which is why we're sharing. It's alright though, you need to lose a few pounds anyway..." she said teasingly.  
  
"Wrong....that was wrong..." he said with mock saddness as she left the room. 


	12. Illusion Dies There Is So Much To Be Rev...

but as illusion dies I see there is so much to be revealed...  
  
Quistis unlocked the door to her dorm, tray of food in hand. She opened the door, then turned and shut it quickly. She turned around and looked over the room for any sign of Seifer. A chill went through her body as she noticed he wasn't there.  
  
She went to set the tray on the counter and noticed a small note. It read, "Meet me on the balconey at eleven tonight.". She frowned. Seifer was such an idiot! He'd left the room!? How stupid can one man be!? Even when he was a wanted man, he was pulling stupid stunts. How irresponsible....  
  
Her thoughts ran on until it hit her. Why would he want to meet her on the balconey? What was he really up to? It was only nine, that left two hours! What could he possibly have to get done in two hours?  
  
She went over to her bed and grabbed the remote, flicking on the TV. So now she was supposed to wait around until eleven for Seifer Almasy? Not knowing what was going on irritated her, and made her nervous at the same time. Quistis Trepe always knew the plan.  
  
She decided that if he was going to leave, then he obviously didn't care about the food. She got up and walked over to the counter, and took the food back to her bed, eating it contentedly.  
  
She watched some sappy soaps and info-mertials until eleven, then put on a her black leather jacket and left the room quietly. It was after curfew, and if she was caught, Seifer Almasy was definitly going to get a tongue lashing.  
  
When she opened the door to the balconey she saw Seifer leaning against the edge, looking out over the night sky. His trenchcoat was fairly wet, as it was raining.  
  
She shivered and wrapped her arms around her body, rubbing her sides to keep warm. Her hair was already getting soaked, she left it hanging down. Seifer turned and looked at her.  
  
"Why did you want to meet me out here?" Quistis asked.  
  
"I wanted to ask you a favor..." he said. Quistis shivered again.  
  
"What is that?" she said.  
  
"Could you just...my days of freedom are numbered. I just wanted to spend one of my last nights out here with you on this balconey..." he said. Quistis smiled.  
  
"Well, Seifer Almasy does have a soft side..." she said. Seifer smirked. "...that is, along with his familiar smirk." she finished. He grinned.  
  
He took one of her hands in one of his, and pulled her closer to him, then moved his hands to her hips. She looked at him confused, but he just smiled back.  
  
"...and I'd give up forever to touch you, cause I know that you feel me somehow....you're the closest to heaven, that I'll ever be, and I don't wanna go home right now..." he sang softly. She giggled and put her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"...and all I can taste is this moment, and all I can breathe is your life, and sooner or later its over, I just don't wanna miss you tonight...." she moved in a little closer and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"...and I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand...when everythings meant to be broken, I just want you to know who I am..." Quistis closed her eyes and a tear fell from each. She felt like listening to him sing to her as they danced in a slow dance kind of way forever.  
  
"...and you can't fight the tears that ain't comin, or the moment of truth in your lies...when everything feels like the movies, and you bleed just to know you're alive..." she felt she was dancing in all her previous tears, washing them off her soul as the rain fell around them.  
  
"and I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand...when everythings meant to be broken, I just want you to know who I am..." she inwardly sighed in relief...for once she wasn't worrying, or stressing, or making sure everything went right...she wasn't listening to someone's problems...teaching an insufferable class...she was just out here with Seifer. Dancing in tears.  
  
As he ended his song he ran his fingers through her hair and turned her gaze to his eyes.  
  
"I love you Quistis...just remeber that. Keep that with you always." he said. Quistis started to cry.  
  
"Seifer.....I love you too..." she said. She didn't know how, but she was head over heels in love with Seifer. There was no going back now, she'd found her life partner, her soul mate, and she'd never be the same.  
  
Their cold, wet lips met in a passionate kiss, and if time had frozen right then and that kiss lasted forever, neither would have minded. 


	13. And I Will Never See The Sky The Same Wa...

and I will never see the sky the same way...  
  
Quistis laid in her bed relfecting what had happened earlier that night, and wondering what would come to pass. Seifer breathed softly in sleep next to her, she figured he was safe enough and let him sleep in the bed, even though it was a queen sized bed and Seifer took up more than half the space.  
  
She knew now why everything was so strange these past few days. All the pieces fit together, like that kiss had solved the puzzle. It confirmed all her feelings, she was subconciously in love with Seifer, just wouldn't let herself admit it until now.  
  
She was afraid of loving Seifer because she knew he'd be torn from her at any minute. She knew she couldn't keep him hidden in her dorm forever. She had to get out of the Garden with Seifer, and fast.  
  
She felt like slapping herself for that thought. Stupid Quistis. There was no where she could run and hide with Seifer that they wouldn't find him. Seifer was "a dangerous man" according to the world, and they'd search for him until they found him.  
  
She had to find a way to free him. She had to hold on to him, or she'd lose him forever. She had to find a way of proving he was trustable and honestly regrettful of his previous actions.  
  
She shook her head, Squall would never understand. He had a one track mind. Well, two track, she snorted. It was 'Love Rinoa. Hate Seifer'. It was like nothing else mattered to him but vengance and "protecting" Rinoa. He'd never grow up. He always had to be the hero. He was simply rubbing in the fact that he'd, for once, come out on top, in a fight between him and Seifer.  
  
Quistis switched off the light next to her bed and pulled the covers tighter over her. She was going to have another talke with Squall.  
  
The next morning Quistis woke up from the knocking on her dorm door. She got out of bed and yawned as she pulled her white robe over her nightgown. As soon as she opened the door three SeeD's rushed in, Squall behind them.  
  
"We're performing a search for Seifer, not that I think he's here, just a routine thing. We've gotta check every room or its not fair." Squall said, stepping up next to Quistis.  
  
A shock went through her heart. She'd left her bedroom door wide open, and Seifer could plainly be seen laying on the bed, sleeping away. She panicked and ran over to the doorway before the SeeD's could get to it.  
  
"You don't wanna look in there..." she said, not knowing how she'd explain herself. Squall arched an eyebrow. "Its messy..." she said. Stupid Quistis!! How do you think *that* excuse will go?!?!  
  
"Its a search, we have right to look everywhere." one of the SeeD's said, moving her arm and walking in. As soon as the SeeD saw who was on the bed he pulled out his gun and pointed it. Quistis panicked again and ran into the bedroom, and stood between the gun and Seifer.  
  
Squall walked into the room and raised his eyebrows in shock. "Quistis, you have a lot of explaining to do..." he said calmly. Quistis swallowed. Seifer woke up and looked around. When his eyes hit Squall he scowled.  
  
"Well if it isn't puberty-boy..." he said groggily. He stood up, still dressed, and got out of the bed, behind Quistis.  
  
"C'mon, hand-cuff him so we can get this over with..." Squall said to the SeeD's. They slightly lowered their guns and gripped his wrists, only to be shook off.  
  
"The hell.." Seifer said.  
  
"No! He's innocent Squall!" Quistis yelled, she batted away the hands of one SeeD.  
  
"Quistis, he's going straight to the D-District Prison for execution." Squall said. Quistis started crying.  
  
"No he's not! I won't let you take him Squall! This is unfair, he was possesed, stop being a tyrant!!" she shouted.  
  
"Quistis, move out of the way or I will have you moved. Seifer is going to prison!!" Squall shouted back.  
  
"Stop being so childish Squall!! Grow up!! You've rubbed your victory in enough! Leave him be!!" Quistis shouted back.  
  
"He's a threat, Quistis, and he needs to be locked up!!!" Squall countered.  
  
"If you dare take him Squall, you will regret it!!!" Quistis shouted.  
  
"Is that a threat!?!? Hand-cuff him!!" Squall ordered the SeeD's. Seifer kicked one in the gut, and Quistis punched one in the face. The other one was thrown aside by Seifer and Squall came running at Seifer.  
  
Squall tackled Seifer to the ground and Quistis cried out and jumped onto Squall, trying to pull him off Seifer.  
  
"Put her to sleep!!!" Squall yelled. The SeeD obeyed and stuck a needle into her arm.  
  
The next few moments were fuzzy. She remembered being pulled off of Squall and moved to the ground. She remebered hearing some shouted, then everything got black and she felt very sleepy. 


	14. And I Will Learn To Say Goodbye

and I will learn to say goodbye to yesterday...  
  
Quistis awoke to the buzzing sound of the annoying fan above her. She looked around, and soon figured out she was in the infirmary. Selphie and Zell stood above her.  
  
"Quisty! You're awake!" Selphie said softly, but not missing an ounce of the usual cheerfulness she had.  
  
"Are you feeling alright Quistis?" Zell asked.  
  
Quistis blinked a few times.  
  
"Where is Seifer?!" she said in a panicked kind of voice, but not too loud.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. Me and Zell wouldn't let Squall send Seifer off to prison with you so upset about it. We demanded that this all be figured out before any of his sentence is carried out.  
  
Quistis shook her head. "There will be no sentence." she said in a determined way. Selphie's eyebrows raised a little and Zell couldn't help but snort.  
  
"Well, Seifer's in the next room over sleeping like a baby. We had to put him to sleep to calm him down, especially after he saw you being carried off motionless." Zell said. Quistis sighed. He was only a room over.  
  
In the next room over, Irvine and Squall stood beside Seifer's infirmary bed. Squall was there to make sure Seifer didn't pull any stupid stunts, and Irvine was there simply for his aim with a gun in case something did happen.  
  
"I can't believe she did this...I can't believe she would go behind my back and bring him right here, into Garden!!" Squall said. Irvine shook his head.  
  
"I can't believe it either, but you have to admit, Quistis is intelligent. She's not doing it for a stupid reason, that I know for sure." Irvine said. Squall smirked, Irvine was right, he was always the voice of reason in bad times. Squall thought about Rinoa, how was she doing? She was up in his office, in charge of the chaotic Garden while he was down here stuck in the infirmary with Seifer.  
  
Seifer suddenly started moving a little, then his eyes slowly opened. For a moment he looked around him, trying to recognize his surroundings. Then he saw Squall.  
  
"Why you damn--" he started to saw.  
  
"Shutup Seifer!" Squall cut him off.  
  
"Where's Quistis?!" Seifer immediatly demanded.  
  
"Hey, hey, calm down you two, we don't need any more fighting." Irvine said firmly. Seifer pushed himself into a sitting position on the bed. Seifer slowly took in a breathe, relizing he was at a disadvantage with his weakness right now, and asked again, more calmy.  
  
"Where is Quistis?" he said to Squall. Squall's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Why would you want to know?" he said. Seifer lunged at Squall, but almost fell off the infirmary bed instead.  
  
"Don't even try to fight me, you can't even stand up." Squall said coolly.  
  
"Well as soon as I can, I can damn-well asure you'll get an ass- whipping Leonhart." Seifer said.  
  
"Who's in control here Seifer?!" Squall yelled. Seifer stumbled off the bed and amazingly stood up, having a hard time with balance at first, but soon was upright, towering a few inches over Squall.  
  
"Where is Quistis." he asked again. Squall grimaced.  
  
"She's in the room next door, and don't think you're going in there, you're not. She needs rest." Squall said. Seifer, however, was already walking to the door.  
  
"Seifer don't make me use this.." Irvine said, stepping in front of the door holding Exeter.  
  
"Alright! Fine! I'm unarmed, I'm weak, what do you want from me?!" Seifer yelled, sitting on the ground, infuriated. Squall smirked.  
  
"Well, we're going to find out why you were in Quistis's bedroom, then send you off to be executed." he said. Seifer's face shown pure hatred.  
  
"What are you getting at Leonhart?! Why do *you* think I was in her bedroom!?!" Seifer yelled. Squall kicked Seifer in the side.  
  
"You better not have done *anything* to her Almasy!" he roared. Seifer took the kick, sucked it up, and yelled back.  
  
"Did you see the way she acted when you tried to take me away?! You're an ass Squall!! You only want to make it seem like I might have done something to her so you have one more thing to the "Reasons to Torture Seifer" list!!! BASTARD!!" Seifer swore, getting up from the ground, then tackling Squall to the ground.  
  
Irvine pulled Seifer off Squall and stood between them.  
  
"I don't want to have to use this." he said again just as Xu burst through the door.  
  
"Trabia and Galbadia know we have Seifer. I have *no* idea how they found out, but they did. They've got arial soldier's attacking Garden right now! They plan to get Seifer by force, again, why they want him, I don't know...but Rinoa needs help Squall!! She's panicking!" she blurted out. Squall immdeiatly left the room, heading for the office at a run. Seifer smirked and stood up.  
  
"Does this mean I can go, cowboy?" Seifer said.  
  
"No." Irvine said.  
  
"Damnit.." Seifer said. He picked up a table and threw it at Irvine. Irvine wasn't hurt, but the time it took Irvine to get out from under the table and off the ground, Seifer was out the door.  
  
Seifer turned the doorknob to Quistis's infirmary room and went in. Zell immediatly rushed up to Seifer, in attempt to hold him out of the room, but was quickly shoved aside.  
  
Seifer shoved Zell out the door and shut it, and locked it.  
  
Quistis eyes lit up from her standing position in the corner of the room. "Seifer!" she said. Seifer walked over to her and hugged her.  
  
"I'm not letting him, or any of them, take you away..." Quistis said. Seifer grinned and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
"And neither will I." he said with a smirk. Quistis giggled.  
  
"Well, I don't believe you have as much power as you believe you do, Mr. Almasy.." she said scoldingly.  
  
"Ah, yes, but I have you." he said. Quistis pushed him away playfully.  
  
"Should we just stay locked in here?" Quistis said. Suddenly the buzzer went off on the intercom, then Rinoa's voice was heard over it.  
  
"All students go into the nearest room and remain there, in 20 seconds all doors will be locked, leaving any student that does not enter a room in danger. I repeat...All students go into the nearest room and remain there, in 20 seconds all doors will be locked, leaving any student that does not enter a room in danger." she said.  
  
Quistis raised an eyebrow, they had to get out of this room, something was very wrong.  
  
"Seifer...somethings going on, lets get out of here.." she said uncertainly.  
  
"They're after me..." Seifer said. Quistis frowned. "Galbadia and Trabia Gardens...they're both launching attack on Balamb, they want me." he explained. Quistis shuit her eyes tightly. Why would they want Seifer? Why did everyone insist on taking Seifer from her?!  
  
"What do we do? We have to find a better place to hide...they'll find us here." she said. Seifer shook his head.  
  
"No, I'm going to hide, you're not coming with me. If something should happen I don't want you getting hurt..." he said.  
  
"No Seifer!" Quistis protested. Seifer looked around the room for a few seconds.  
  
"I'll escape through this window, you leave through the door. Don't worry, I'll find you when this is all over. I promise." Seifer said. Tears streaked Quistis's face.  
  
"I won't let you go.." she said.  
  
"I have to Quistis! Its the only way we'll have a chance at being together again! If they catch me, I'll be executed!" he said. He walked over to her and held her against him. She looked up to meet his gaze, then suddenly gave him a quick kiss and pulled away.  
  
"Don't you die on me Seifer Almasy..." she said. Seifer nodded.  
  
"I'll come back for you Quistis." he said, then climbed out the window.  
  
Quistis stood for a few seconds after he climbed out, just staring at the sky outside. What would she have to face now? If she thought about it all any longer she would surely give up hope and cave in like a scared child. She had to forget about the "what-ifs" and pull through this.  
  
She grasped the cold steel, of the doorknob, turned it, and left the room without a look back at the window. 


	15. And I Will Never Cease To Fly

and I will never never cease to fly, if held down...  
  
Quistis walked into the core center of Balamb to find Selphie waiting for her.  
  
"Wheres Zell?" Quistis asked.  
  
"He and Irvine went to Squall's office, where we're supposed to go too. Where is Seifer, he has to come also." Selphie asked.  
  
"We can't look for Seifer, just trsut me Selphie, its safer that way." Quistis said uncertainly, her voice quavering a bit with fear for Seifer's life.  
  
"Quistis, he has to--" Selphie started but was cut off by Quistis.  
  
"Theres no time to argue over it Selphie, we've gotta go..." Quistis said. Selphie stopped her questioning and followed Quistis up to Squall's office.  
  
Upon arrival they saw Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Irvine, and Xu.  
  
"Quistis, look!" Squall said, thrusting an arm at the open window, through which you could see arial soldiers attacking eachother, flying about in the chaos of battle. Rinoa put a restraining hand on Squall's outstretched arm but he shook it off.  
  
"You've cost the lives of many SeeD's today over the life of a criminal." he contined. "Now where is Seifer?! We're turning him over to them. If it'll get them to stop this madness, then we'll give him away." Squall said Quistis bit her lip.  
  
"Squall, you dare kill him and you might as well kill me." she said. They looked at her in horror. "I meant it." she said. Squall grimaced.  
  
"Where is Seifer." he asked again. Quistis looked down. Squall walked over to Quistis.  
  
"Where is Seifer?!" he yelled. Quistis's head snapped up.  
  
"I don't fucking know!" she yelled, then ran out of the room. Squall went to chase her put Zell stopped him.  
  
"Let her go Squall..." Zell said. Squall shook him off and started to go after her again but Rinoa pulled him back.  
  
"No Squall. Let her go." Rinoa said firmly. Squall stiffened.  
  
"She's the only chance we've got at getting these psychopath Gardens to leave us alone. They're under the impression we're hiding Seifer in here. They want him dead, and I'm willing to gladly give them his head on a silver plater. She knows where he is, and we need to find out." he said with as much pacience as he could muster.  
  
"And what if it was me they wanted?! Say they wanted to end the Sorceress race, and they wanted me dead. Would you be willing to offer my head on a platter?" she asked. Squall turned to face her directly.  
  
"What do you think the answer to that is Rinoa?" he said. Rinoa moved her hands from his shoulder to her hips.  
  
"Put yourself in Quistis' shoes, and say I'm in Seifer's. How does the situation look now." she said. Squall shook his head.  
  
"What is the point--" he started but was cut off.  
  
"Are you so self-centered that you can't see the world from her eyes?! You can't imagine what her feelings are Squall?!" Rinoa asked, her voice rising with every word.  
  
"Rinoa, it doesnt matter. I have to protect Garden---"  
  
"No Squall. No. Your friends come before this Garden. Quistis is desperate. You can't see how much she's hurting?!" Rinoa said, she stormed out the door.  
  
"Squall....she's right...they're both right." Zell said. He walked out the door also. Irvine tipped his hat and followed Zell, followed by Selphie.  
  
Squall stood in the room, to stubborn to move. All he could hear was the sound of his own blood pumping in his ears. What was wrong with them? Since when did one person come before Garden?! Since it was Quistis......  
  
Seifer had climbed out the window, and was climbing to the bottom of Balamb Garden. As soon as he got to the bottom there was a small ledge that jutted out from the side of the bottom just above the spinning rings that kept Balamb in air.  
  
He figured this was as good as any place to hide. Seifer sat down, figuring it more safe than standing up.  
  
Why was he hiding anyway? Why was he down here? Obviously this madness would continue until Balamb Garden was destroyed. He heard a deafening bang from above, somwhere in Garden. Soon screams were heard following. He clinched his fists until his knuckles were white. He had to show himself. He had to turn himself over so this would stop.  
  
He got up, and looking around for a way to get back up into garden he spotted a trap door under his feet. He edged over, and opened the hatch. He climbed in to the dusty, rusty smelling darkness. He looked around until his eyes adjusted and saw that he was down in the area where the Garden's flying mechanism was first descovered.  
  
He started to explore the room when a few SeeD's burst through a door across the room. They stopped in their tracks seeing him.  
  
"Um.." one of them said. Seifer raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Get Commander Squall" one nudged the other, whispering. Seifer laughed.  
  
"What the hell are you guys doing down here." he asked.  
  
"Gardens going down if we don't detach the lower mechanisms, aka, this." the SeeD motioned around. Seifer nodded.  
  
"And one of us has to stay and pull that lever, that one, and turn that wheel-like thing over there. That will start the detachment. Theres a 50/50 chance the garden will make it to the ocean. We've gotta take it, its the only chance. If we don't, Garden's taking all of us to a crashing, fiery death." another explained.  
  
"And who's going to fall with this hunk of metal?" Seifer asked.  
  
"Well...we were going to pull straws..." one said. Seifer shook his head.  
  
"Go..." he said. The SeeD's hesitated. "Go!" Seifer said.  
  
"But who--" one said.  
  
"Go! Now! I will take care of it, now go before I change my mind!" Seifer yelled. They quickly obeyed.  
  
Seifer looked around. He closed his eyes. 'I'm sorry....Quistis' he said.  
  
He walked over to the first lever and grasped it. 'Theres nothing left here for me but Quistis....and I'll be losing her soon. Best thing I could do is die saving lifes.' he thought as he pulled the first lever. He walked over to the wheel-like thing.  
  
He grasped it and started turning it. 'This is probably the only thing you're good for now anyway Almasy...' he thought as the Garden gave a lurch. He sighed deeply and walked over to the last lever.  
  
'And now that you've got something to live for....you're dying.' he thought. He grasped the lever, pulled, and the whole Garden detached from the lower mechanisms he was in. He closed his eyes and held onto the lever. 'Sorry Quisty.....' he thought. 


	16. And I Will Always Reach Too High

and I will always reach too high...  
  
The lower mechanism plummeted straight down with amazing speed. Seifer clutched the lever and took a deep breath as he felt painful impact on the ground and heat rise up all around him.  
  
Quistis had ran out of Squall's office and now was currently running down the stairs at the landing of the elevator when Garden gave a terrifying lurch. She stumbled down the stair and caught her breath as many other SeeD's and students screamed and fell to the ground. She ran over to what would be the Garden entrance if they were on the ground, and looked outside. She saw a huge rusty-brown room falling towards the ground and her heart gave a leap. What the hell was going on?  
  
Just then Garden gave another fearful lurch and she stumbled to the ground. She looked outside once more and noticed one of the Garden's rings was knocked off balance. Garden was going down, no doubt. She saw the clear blue of the ocean a few miles off, could they glide that far? Even if they could, upon impact of the water, Garden would start to sink. There was no life-rafts of any kind. Hopefully most could swim ashore.  
  
Seifer coughed and opened his eyes. He arm throbbed with pain, and all his body felt very hot. He noticed the whole room was on fire. He was on the ground, and alive. He looked at his arm and noticed it was under a huge piece of rusted metal. The "mechanism" no longer looked like one piece, merely many broken pieces of huge rusted metal feet apart aflame. He pulled his arm out from under the metal, gritting his teeth with pain the whole time. He stood up shakily, holding his right arm, the hurt one, with his left.  
  
He coughed again, breathing in the scent of gas. That was why this was all aflame. As he stumbled away from the fiery mess he saw Garden still miles above, but slowly losing its speed. He flinched as a ring knocked off balance and started hurtling towards the ground. Quistis was up there.  
  
He sat on the grassy filed, his weak legs not being able to handle his weight anymore. His dirty, grease smudged face shown worry. He'd done everything he could to save Quistis's life. Now all he could rely upon was Hyne.  
  
Quistis looked back into Garden where students and SeeD's ran this way and that in this time of chaos. She strained to listen through the static of the broken intercom as Squall announced something.  
  
'Garden is going down. Please hurry to third floor as we might be hitting the ocean and lower floors will flood. Be ready to swim. Senior classmen and SeeD's are ordered to help junior classmen. Please try to stay calm, I'll do everything I can to prevent death.'  
  
Quistis got up and ran for the elevator as she wiped a tear from her face. When she arrived quite the crowd was gathered about. She pushed through and stepped to the entrance of the elevator.  
  
"Hey!! Calm down!! Junior classmen, please step forward. All junior classmen will ride up first!!" she shouted, taking charge. Some students around the age of ten to fifteen stepped up and she opened the elevator doors to let them in.  
  
They packed in as much as they could. Three trips to the third floor were made before Quistis herself got on, with a few other SeeD's. When they reached the top she ran straight for Squall's office.  
  
She burst through the door to find Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Irvine, and Selphie there.  
  
"Quistis!" Selphie exclaimed and ran over to her.  
  
"We thought we'd never see you again!" Rinoa said in a worried tone, shooting a hateful glance at Squall. Irvine grinned. Zell nudged Squall, who was standing back stubbornly. Squall just looked at Zell for a moment, then rolled his eyes.  
  
"Has anyone seen Seifer?" Quistis asked frantically. Squall shook his head. The room went silent.  
  
"A few SeeD's I sent down to release the lower mechanism have reported back to me. They said they saw him down there hiding, and he took it upon himself to finish their job." he said. Quistis tear streaked face turned white.  
  
"He's...." she couldn't finish her sentence. She crumpled to the ground, too shocked to utter a word, too anguished to sob.  
  
Selphie place a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.  
  
Quistis buried her face in her hands. He was on that metal she'd seen hurtling down. He was the reason she was alive right now. If not for him, the whole of Garden would be burning.  
  
They were all lost in thought when Garden hit the water. They all absorbed the impact as Garden slowly started sinking into the water. Irvine ran to the window and smashed Exeter into it. Squall ran into the corridor for help with students, as did Rinoa, Zell, and Selphie.  
  
Quistis jumped out the window after Irvine. Irvine was going to assist junior classmen in swimming ashore.  
  
Quistis swam to the nearest object she could hold onto, which happened to be the side of Garden, and gripped it tightly. She looked ashore and saw the wreckage of the mechanism...she had to get to it.  
  
She judged the distance, it was about a mile swim. She didn't care what happened to Garden Her mind was flooded with one thought, Seifer. She had to get to Seifer.  
  
She pushed through the water, her strokes were strong and sure...but gradually dwindled as she became weak pushing through the cold, crystal clear water. She was only about halfway and was getting tired, fast.  
  
No matter what, she had to push ahead. She hadn't come this far in her lifetime to die swimming, half a mile from land. She scolded her weakness and bit her lip.  
  
As she finally reached shore she stood up, then instantly crumpled back to the ground, her legs and arms weak. She mustered more strength and got on her knees.  
  
"Seifer!!" she managed to call, even thought she was out of breath. She listened for an answer.  
  
Seifer sat up from his laying position in the grass when he heard his name called. The voice sounded familiar...it was Quistis!  
  
"Quistis!" he managed hoarsely. He was losing his voice due to the smoke around him.  
  
Quistis heard a faint voice and crawled towards it. It had to be Seifer.  
  
Seifer stood up shakily and stumbled over the grass. Quistis called his name again which only made him run faster.  
  
When he reached the sand on the beach he saw Quistis about fifty feet away, on her knees in the sand. She looked up and her heart gave a leap as she saw Seifer.  
  
"Seifer! You're alive!" she called, getting up and running to him. They embraced each other and fell to the sand, holding each other close, never wanting to be apart again. 


	17. Twilight

cause I've seen....cause I've seen....  
  
"...twilight..." Quistis sang the last word of the song softly into the mic. She sat in front of the grand piano provided for her performance. She'd written the song for Seifer. It covered her life and feelings over the prevous few weeks. Rinoa had ultimately persuaded her to participate in the Garden Formal's performance session.  
  
She looked over thedance floor. Some had stopped dancing and were clapping. Her eyes scanned the wall where Seifer was standing alone, holding a glass of wine. He'd been alowd into Garden after his heroic feat of saving the garden.  
  
The other Gardens attacking Balamb Garden was possibly the biggest missunderstanding of mankind. They'd thought Balamb Garden was hiding Seifer. They thought he wasn't going to be punished for his acts and took it upon themselves to have his sentence carried out. Rumors of him being in Garden got back to them, not to mention Seifer not being foudn in any of the residential cities.  
  
After they relised the damage they'd caused for no reason they apologized deeply, paid all repair funds, and agreed along with Squall and all of Balamb garden that Seifer had righted his wrongs and should be a free-man.  
  
He re-enrolled in Balamb Garden and had recently just made SeeD.  
  
Quistis smiled, after all she'd been through...after all she'd suffered during her lifetime...if she had a chance, she wouldn't go back and change a second of it, for fear that changing that second would change this one.  
  
Seifer smiled at her. She was truly beautiful, up there, sitting at the piano. He looked around. No one gawked at him, no one was nervous around him. He was trusted, and accepted. Squall walked up and shook hands with him.  
  
"Take care of her." Squall said sternly. Seifer nodded.  
  
"You already know I will." Seifer said back.  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Writing this story has been a big step from my previous story. I believe this one is a lot better in many ways. The reason I wanted to make an Authors Notes place is for my dedications and thank you's.  
  
Dedications:  
  
To Quis-You've helped me a great deal. Not only my editor for this story, but my sis. You're always there to talk to and even though we're not blood sisters, I feel like we could be. Thanks for everything and I'd like to dedicate most of this story to you.  
  
To Alonia- Oh my God...Alonia, to have you reading a reviewing on my story has given me tons of support. I know you're way more experienced, and to have you say "great chapter" or "good start" means a lot. I actually know my story is good when you say it is. Thanks Al.  
  
QuistisTrepe1402- I'd like to make a special dedication to you, because you were my most supportive reviewer. You liked my sotry so much, and your entusiastic reviews and encouragements made me want to continue the sotry all the more. If it weren't for your urgings, I don't think the story would be done my now.  
  
To All My Reviewers- You kept the story alive. To me, no reviews means no more chappies. If I didn't have so many reviews this story wouldn't be finished, thats for sure. Thanks guys, I'll try and pay back the kindness.  
  
Thats it for the thank you's and dedications. I hope you all enjoyed my story. Now go read some other FanFics!!! lol... 


End file.
